The Stray Dog
by dragonnova
Summary: Riza stopped to watch a stray dog playing with a kitten on her way to the office. There was something strangely familiar about all this, but she couldn't figure out what it was. really short fic, RoyxRiza


_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah:_ So, Hi again! after so many people were so nice to me when I posted _White Gloves_ I decided to write second part to it... this.. is NOT it >. sorry... I got this idea while I was trying to think up the next part to my other fic... It's a real shortie... sort of a here I hope this will be enough until I can finish the other.

Now... the other night I watched _FullMetal vs Flame_ (I LOOOOVE that episode ) and while I was watching it a strange thought crossed my mind... and I laughed at it... then I decided to write it. I'll tell you what I thought at the end of this fic (you'll see... I'm sure... I know I;m not the only one that thought this.)

aaandd... I'm going to give you the line now... I do not own FMA... but I do own the most adorable little tiny cutie stuffed Roy! Nyah ha! so cuuuuuuuutie if I had a picture of him I would show..., I sound like Hughes... that's scary... uh.. uh.. oh, yeah... don't own... copyrights...blah blah... and this fic is most certainly fine for all ages... and it's another RoyxRiza (but this time more on Riza's side.) oh, and I'm sorry but this one isn't all funny (there are spots... but not like _white gloves_) I promise more humor in the next one, k?

Well, I hope you enjoy this too... oh... and I mention the words "foofy, foofed,or foof-up" those... are the words I use when my cat's tail gets all puffy fluffy stand on end when he's all freaked out or angry... it's very cute!**

* * *

**

The Stray Dog

FullMetal Alchemist Fan Fiction

By Dragonnova

It was dawn, that time of day when the darkness begins to disappear and the sky lights up in shades of crimson, gold, and then that soft pale blue. It was the colors of morning. The air was crisp, that comfortable type of chill that let's you know winter is coming. A light breeze made its way through the city streets, caressing her face, whipping past her clipped up hair and tossing back the tails of her dark blue military uniform. There were little puffs of steam collecting over the two cups of coffee the young woman held in her hands. She was standing alone in the middle of the street, watching the sky, observing this change in the clouds and in the skyline as the sun peeked over the city. A sound caught her attention, a slight continual thud noise came from the alley nearest her. She stared into the dim shadows, and soon a figure emerged from the stillness. His dark hair was short, and he had beautiful dark eyes that sparkled in the morning light. She then realized what the sound was, his long tail was rapping gently on the crate he was standing next to. She stared at him silently, and he seemed smirk back at her and took a step closer to her. But as he started to walk beyond the crate to greet her he realized he had startled another. A tiny yellow kitten was walking by carelessly, rounding the crate and found itself staring up at a large black dog. There was a flash of fear that crossed his little golden eyes, then he stood still not moving even a whisker.

She watched as the two animals stared each other down, obviously the dog was bigger and stronger, but he just stared at the tiny kitten with almost an uncaring eye. While the tiny one stared up at him defiantly, not moving, just waiting to see what the larger would do. The dog glanced at the woman, then his jaw dropped slightly making it look like he was smiling. He suddenly leaned close to the kitten and snorted at him. The kitten then arched his back, hair on end and eyes wild with anger. But the little one still didn't make a move. The dog pushed even more, reaching out a paw and slapping it down near the kitten's head, yet not touching him. This enraged the tiny one, he arched even further, his tail _foofed_ up and small hisses could be heard coming from his tiny scrunched face.

The woman chuckled at the sight of the tiny kitten's ferocity, and this seemed to encourage the dog. He pulled his paw up and swiped again, then held it above the kitten's head. The little one hissed and spat at the dog, claws flailing around in the air. He was a tiny raging ball of yellow fury. Suddenly a larger gray cat sped around the corner, nipping the little kitten by the scruff of the neck and pulling him back away from the dog. It then ran away from the dog, kitten in tow, stopping long enough to glance around and see if the dog would follow. Then they disappeared.

The dog looked up at the woman, searching her face for some hint of approval. She shook her head, and sighed, smiling a little. Something about all that just seemed to tickle her and she couldn't place why. The dog wagged his tail when he saw the smile on her face and watched as she started to walk down the street. He tilted his head, his tail stopped and he let out a loud whimper. She stopped not turning around to look at the animal. "I'm sorry, I can't take you with me..." She glanced behind at him, his head was low and there was a look of sadness about him. "I already have Black Hayate, I can't take another, you'll find someone soon. You're a nice dog." and then she continued on her way.

It was as though he knew what she was saying, and he slowly continued on his way, with his head still held low and his tail almost dragging behind him.

The woman stopped short of the office door, kicking it a little but it didn't give at all. "Colonel Mustang! Open the door before I spill these!"

Roy Mustang quickly opened the door, he had a sleepy look in his eyes and he seemed completely worn out. "ah, great I needed this." he said as he took one of the cups from her. "Thank you, Riza." He then shot her a typical suave smile. He wasn't too tired for that.

Riza sighed and pushed past him, taking her seat at her desk. "I'm sorry it took so long, sir. I got distracted."

"Oh?" Roy's eyebrow arched, a suspicious look creasing his face as he sipped the hot drink in his hands.

"He had dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes..." She sighed, she had seen the look that crossed Roy and quickly decided to run with it.

"He?" Roy was unusually short.

"Yeah, he went out of his way to say hello to me, and drooled all over himself. It was very cute..." she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Roy's shoulders relaxed a little out of their tensed state, "oh, you mean you're dog..." he snorted.

"No, it wasn't Black Hayate." she restrained the urge to laugh at him when he tensed back up again, "it was just a stray."

"hmmph." he growled, realizing she was trying to get his goat and succeeded. He sauntered over to his desk and plopped down noisily. "ah, well... It's almost time..." he sighed swinging around his chair and staring out his window.

"Almost time, sir? for what?" she thumbed through her paper work, trying to sort things out for the day.

"I asked FullMetal to bring in his report today." a strange sadistic smile began to work it's way across his face.

"Here we go again..." Riza mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Roy heard her mumbles, he knew she didn't approve of his teasing the squirt. But the temptation was just far to great.

"Nothing, sir... just don't go over board today. I'm afraid you're going to give that boy a mental break down."

"AAAH," he waived his hand as if he was trying to swat what she said away. "He needs it... builds character you know." Roy laughed.

Riza shook her head, sighing as she rubbed her temple. There was a quiet tapping at the door, and she knew that it was time for all the world to end. Or at least the quiet of this once lovely morning.

"Come in." Roy sounded commanding, his voice was low and gruff. A change from the soft tone he had with her. He straitened up, and ran his hand through his hair to completely erase the unkempt tired look he had going on.

The short blond alchemist poked his head through the doorway, glancing around the room and then resting his gaze on Roy. There was a look of dread in his golden eyes as he made his way over to the seat in front of Roy's desk. He sat staring down Roy, who returned the gaze but with a more taunting smirk. Ed tossed the report at him and then leaned back in the chair, trying to act like he didn't have a care in the world. Roy thumbed through it, grunting here and there, " So, Edward, I see we failed again in finding the stone, hmmm?" there was a definite tone of mischief in his voice.

Ed slouched down in his chair a little , "Yeah, well if you'd give me time instead of sending me on all these stupid missions, maybe I could actually GET SOMEWHERE!"

"Sit up, Ed, it's hard enough to see you over the edge of my desk." Roy folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"What! are you calling me..." Ed fell silent, staring Roy down again, not moving an inch.

Roy returned the unspoken challenge grinning. Something struck a chord in Riza that had never been there before, she turned and watched them. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Roy broke the silence, "short? why yes, I think I am."

Ed stiffened up, tense with anger and his hair almost seemed to stand on end even his braid seemed to _foof-up_. "WHO YOU CALLING A SHORT INSIGNIFICANT KID!

Riza snorted, and giggled a little, something about this just seemed too familiar.

Roy glanced at her, she had never giggled like that before. Her strange outburst just seemed to encourage him even more, leaning over his desk a little closer to Ed, he snickered, "Perhaps we should call your mechanic _girlfriend _and tell her she needs to get you to drink more milk." He jabbed again.

This sent Ed into a frenzy, Roy had really crossed the line this time, " SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIEND! AND I HATE MILK! AND DON'T CALL ME SHOOOORT!" Ed screamed, waiving his hands around trying to nail Roy, but he was so blinded by rage he couldn't even see strait.

_He's a raging ball of blond fury... _Riza held her hand to her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh at them.

Roy started laughing at the poor young alchemist. Ed couldn't take any more, he hissed and lunged for his tormentor. Roy leaned back just in time, causing Ed to hit the edge of the desk and knocking the wind out of himself. Ed straitened up, still not able to breath well, while Roy still snickered and taunted him. Ed clapped his hands together, and let out loud yowl. But just as he was about to nail his commanding officer with Alchemy the door to the office swung open. Armor clanked, as a flash of gray steal quickly scooped up the enraged alchemist and flung him over his metal shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ed's _little_ brother then turned on his heels and quickly ran back to the door stopping and glancing behind him for a moment. "I'm sorry Colonel Mustang but I think this should be continued later after brother has had a chance to calm down!" and then they disappeared. But the sounds of Ed's screams could still be heard echoing down the hallway.

Riza leaned back, still fighting the urge to laugh, but letting out a few snorts and chuckles. Edward was not a 'dog of the military'... he... was definitely a cat. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist: Cat of the Military. She glanced over at Roy.

Roy stared at her, a small smile on his face, he seemed to be pondering her reaction or maybe even searching for some sign of approval. She laughed finally. "You're such a dog." She said as she stood, pushing her chair carelessly to the side. She left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

He sat at his desk, a look of complete confusion on his face. He had no idea what she meant by that crack. Wondering why she would laugh and insult him in one breath. He tilted his head a little, and finally sighed, "women."

Riza was leaning against the office door, chuckling to herself. That was why she seemed so taken in by that little cat and dog incident that morning. It reminded her of them, they fought just like cats and dogs. The taunting, hissing, and yelling. She finally sighed, and leaned her head back against the door. a thought finally crossed her mind, "I seem to find more and more things that make me think of him... perhaps... I should keep this one... this time. This stray dog of the military..."she whispered to the quiet.

* * *

Ed is such a cat... I mean really cat like... I kept seeing my kitty in him all during that episode... and Roy... is just so dog like... those who have seen _Fruits Basket _doesn't he remind you of Shigure! more, you know, military like.. but still... so shigure. 

Well, thank you for reading it I hope you like it! and I'll try to get the next one up soon. Ja ne!


End file.
